


Judas Kiss

by harleygirl2648



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Desperation, First Kiss, Heavy Angst, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/pseuds/harleygirl2648
Summary: What if The Wrath of the Lamb included a version of the infamous Hannibal/Clarice scene from the 2001 Hannibal movie?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still bitter I didn't get a version of this scene, so I wrote it myself.

Hannibal pins Will up against the refrigerator in the kitchen, keeping the knife pressed firmly against his neck. Will is not unnerved, in fact, he is quite the opposite, his breathing hitches as the knife brushes teases out a drop of blood. Hannibal tries to keep himself calm, but he knows he has never been calm around Will. He has never been able to keep his careful control around Will.

He's never been able to  _stop_  being in love with Will, even after he's been betrayed by him.

"Tell me, Will," he demands, knowing that this is all another setup, all another trap. But he has to know, he has to know the answer to this question. "Will, would you ever say to me, _stop, stop, if you...if you **loved**  me, you'd stop?"_

Will bites his lip before he lets out a shuddering laugh. It has been so long since Hannibal's heard that rare sound. He leans even closer, letting the knife dig in a little deeper. 

 _"_ _Not in a thousand years,"_ Will says lowly, deadly serious with softness in his eyes. It's a confession.

_Will loves him._

Will loves him, and for the first time since - since he can't even  _remember,_  Hannibal is at a loss for perfectly placed words. There are no words that can ever begin to describe how much he loves Will, and Will -  _Will loves him-_

 _"Not in a thousand years,"_  Hannibal repeats, unable to not say something in return. He leans in closer himself, the knife going slack in his hand as he finds it difficult to keep a grasp on anything other than Will's piercing blue eyes. Now their lips were mere inches apart, and the words fall from Hannibal's lips before he can even process them. "That's my boy."

He doesn't even have time to register his own words before they crash into each other, at full speed and yet in unfolds in slow motion as their lips meet in a kiss.

This is as close as he will ever come to eating Will alive.

His hand reaches up and tangles in Will's hair, the knife in his hand falling to the ground, completely forgotten. His tongue slides into his mouth and god, Will _lets him_ do it, lets him have just a taste of what he's been wishing for for years _._  Will grips the back of his neck to pull him even closer as Hannibal pushes Will harder against the wall, and they are practically devouring each other, kisses full of words neither can say. Hands run over every inch of each other's bodies, Hannibal runs his fingers up under Will's shirt, stroking the scar and nearly moans as Will shudders before him. It's dark and carnal, divine and pure, all at once.

The ceiling of the Norman Chapel in Hannibal's mind palace is collapsing, Will Graham is God who dares to do this to Hannibal, who worships at his altar near daily, collapsing the ceiling during his partaking of a sacrament.

_This is my body, broken for you._

_This is my blood, shed for you._

Hannibal has nearly convinced himself that this is how their story can end, that perhaps the teacup is gathering itself together again, when he hears a loud sound behind him.

A gunshot.

It's only a few seconds later that he feels the pain of the bullet tearing through him, and he lets out a sound against Will's lips as he opens his eyes. Will's eyes are slightly sad, yet steely. As though this was his plan from the beginning.

Hannibal realizes that it was.

 _"I thought Mr. Graham might be the patient who finally cost you your life,"_  Bedelia had once said. She was right, but what she couldn't have anticipated, what  _he_  couldn't have anticipated, was how willing he was put his life in Will's hands.

Will puts a finger under Hannibal's chin and kisses him softly one last time, and Hannibal suddenly understands how Christ must have felt when Judas kissed him goodbye. How it hurt because he loved him so much, and knew he would betray him, and yet he let it all happen.

It isn't until Will lets him go and he collapses to the floor that Hannibal feels the searing pain from within, both from the bullet wound and from his heart. He isn't sure if his heart is broken, or indeed, if this is what it feels like to have one.

**Author's Note:**

> ...And then The Wrath of the Lamb ends the way it does in canon. Happy ending? Maybe?
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, I love responding to all of them!


End file.
